pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Wolverton
| birth_place = Cocoa Beach, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = American | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Terry Wolverton (born August 23, 1954) is an American poet, novelist, memoirist, poet, and editor. Life Woverton was born in Cocoa Beach, Florida, and grew up in Detroit, Michigan. Her grandmother, Elsba Mae Miller, a former English teacher, would often read and recite poetry to her, and Wolverton credits this for inspiring her love of language. Even as a child Wolverton was interested in the arts, especially writing, music, and drama She graduated from the Performing Arts curriculum of Cass Technical High School in 1972. Wolverton attended the University of Detroit as a student in its B.F.A. theatre program. In 1973, she transferred to the University of Toronto, majoring in theatre, psychology, and women's studies. Wolverton participated in Sagaris, an independent institute for the study of feminist political theory, in 1975. She next enrolled in Thomas Jefferson College, an experimental school based at Grand Valley State Colleges in Western Michigan, and participated in its feminist Women, World, and Wonder program. Wolverton moved to Los Angeles in 1976, enrolling in the Feminist Studio Workshop at the Woman's Building. She spent the next thirteen years at the Woman's Building where, in addition to writing and performing, she was also instrumental in the Lesbian Art Project, the Incest Awareness Project, the Great American Lesbian Art Show (GALAS), and a White Women's Anti-Racism Consciousness-Raising Group. From 1987-88, she served as the nonprofit organization's Executive Director. Wolverton has taught performance skills and creative writing since 1977. In 1986, she developed the Visions and Revisions Writing Program at Connexxus Women's Center/Centro de Mujeres. In 1988, she launched the Perspectives Writing Program at the Los Angeles Gay and Lesbian Center, where she taught until 1997. In 1997, Wolverton founded Writers at Work, a creative writing center where she teaches fiction, creative nonfiction, and poetry, and provides creative consultations to writers. Since 2000, Wolverton has been a certified instructor of kundalini yoga. She lives in Los Angeles. Recognition Wolverton's memoir Insurgent Muse: Life and art at the Woman’s Building''was named one of a Best Book of 2002 by the ''Los Angeles Times,Lynell George, “Return to the Source; Women gather at the spot where many found their voices in the '70s and blossomed,” Los Angeles Times, September 18, 2002. Web. and was the winner of the 2003 Publishing TrianglePublishing Triangle Judy Grahn Award, and a finalist for the Lambda Book Award. Her novel-in-poems Embers was a finalist for the PEN USA Litfest Poetry AwardPEN Center USA | Home and the Lambda Book Award.Lambda Literary Foundation :: Board of Trustees Publications Poetry *''She Was Cracking Rocks with a Hammer'' (with art by Ruth Ann Anderson & Bonnie Thompson Norman). Pasadena, CA: Windowpane Press, 1991. *''Black Slip: Poetry''. San Diego, CA: Clothespin Fever Press, 1992. *''Mystery Bruise: Poems''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 1999. *''Greatest Hits, 1988-2001''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 1992. *''Embers: A novel in poems''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2003. *''Shadow and Praise: Poems''. Charlotte, NC: Main Street Rag, 2007. Novels *''Bailey’s Beads: A novel''. Boston: Faber, 1997. *''The Labrys Reunion''. Midway, FL: Spinsters Ink Books, 2009. *''Stealing Angel''. Midway, FL: Spinsters Ink Books, 2011. Non-fiction *''Insurgent Muse: Life and Art at the Woman’s Building''. San Francisco: City Lights, 2002. *"Introduction" to From Site to Vision: The Woman’s Building in contemporary culture. e-book, 2007; Los Angeles: Maltz Gallery, Otis College of Art & Design, 2011.Fromsite tovision : the Woman's Building in contemporary culture, Smithsonian Institution. Web, Dec. 20, 2015. Collected editions *''Blue Moon: Poems and prose''. Los Angeles: Women's Graphics Center, 1977. Edited *''Harbinger: Poetry and fiction by Los Angeles writers''. Los Angeles: Los Angeles Festival / Beyond Baroque, 1990. *''Blood Whispers: L.A. Writers on AIDS''. Los Angeles: Silverton Books / Gay & Lesbian Community Center. Volume I, 1991; Volume 2, 1994. *''(En)Closure: New works''. Los Angeles: Los Angeles: Gay & Lesbian Center, 1997. *''Catena: Poem series by the members of the Women's Poetry Project''. Los Angeles: Silverton Books, 2003. *''Mischief, caprice and other poetic strategies: An anthology of poems based on twenty little poetry projects''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2004. Edited with Robert Drake *''Indivisible: New short fiction by west coast gay and lesbian writers''. New York: Plume, 1991. *''Hers: Brilliant New Fiction by Lesbian Writers''. Boston: Faber, 1995. *''His: Brilliant New Fiction by Gay Writers''. Boston: Faber, 1995. *''Hers 2: Brilliant new fiction by Lesbian Writers''. Boston: Faber, 1997. *''His 2: Brilliant new fiction by Lesbian Writers''. Boston: Faber, 1997. *''Hers 3: Brilliant new fiction by Lesbian Writers''. Boston: Faber, 1999. *''His 3: Brilliant new fiction by Lesbian Writers''. Boston: Faber, 1999. *''Circa 2000: Gay Fiction at the Millennium''. . Los Angeles: Alyson / London: Turnaround, 2000. *''Circa 2000: Lesbian Fiction at the Millennium''. Los Angeles: Alyson / London: Turnaround, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Terry Wolverton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 20, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Terry Wolverton b. 1954 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Terry Wolverton at YouTube ;Books *Terry Wolverton at Amazon.com ;About *Terry Wolverton, biographical entry, in glbtq: an encyclopedia of gay, lesbian, bisexual, & queer culture *Terry Wolverton's page at She Writes *Talking with Terry Wolverton interview, 1996 *Technodyke Terry Wolverton interview *Daisy's Dead Air: [http://daisysdeadair.blogspot.com/2009/11/review-labrys-reunion-by-terry.html review of The Labrys Reunion] ;Etc. *Writers at Work Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:Feminist writers Category:Lesbian writers Category:American poets Category:American performance artists Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets